Collision
by Sarcastic Imagination
Summary: MI6 isn't finished with him. Neither is Scorpia. Never forgive, never forget. Those are the concepts Alex found himself living by. Alone with no one to turn to. Never would he have thought that there would be someone else living the life he was. A girl. A fourteen year old. An assassin. Scorpia's secret weapon. Their paths collide and a decision is made.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Author's Note: **** My first story! Probably will be terrible, not used to writing/typing my ideas. Set after Scorpia. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Alex Rider**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

It was pitch black. The wind blew furiously and the waves crashed against the rocks. A lone figure stood gazing across the ocean to the distant island. Ice blue eyes gazed across the ocean, locking on to the small, but heavily-armed island. The figure moved, glancing down at the watch strapped onto a slim wrist.

Quarter past midnight.

Perfect.

The figure turned at the exact same time a thousand explosions lit up the black sky.

* * *

Alex Rider was never a normal boy. In fact, he would never be normal and right now, Alex was sitting in his new home watching television in California while repeatedly cursing the Head of MI6.

After a while he started to recount what happened.

One of the government's military bases had been blown to bits in the middle of the night and MI6 had found nothing except a small card with a silver scorpion printed on it. On the back was a single word.

Revenge.

MI6 suspected the Scorpia attack was connected with his latest mission. The failure of Invisible Sword had been shown to the public. Scorpia was a laughingstock, being taken down by a fourteen year old had been a serious blow to their pride. Mr Blunt had then insisted Alex move to somewhere safer, permanently. Meaning, Alex had to leave Jack, Tom and pretty much his entire London life.

The reluctant teenage spy had been forced into Blunt's office after refusing to go to the bank peacefully. He had then stormed out of the room when he heard what Blunt had to say, only to be dragged back by a couple of guards. Mrs Jones had tried to cheer him up by saying he could still continue school, which didn't make him feel any better.

Blunt had then threatened him. Blackmail. Being head of MI6 had its perks. Blunt was going to make people disappear. People he knew. He was going to make Jack's life hell. He was going to hurt Tom.

He thought about the only two people that were there for him.

Alex was quiet for a long time, trying not to think what would be the result if he stayed. Could he protect them? Blunt had eyes and ears everywhere. They'd never be able to get out of London if he didn't want them to. He could probably make it out himself but…

Alex glared at Blunt. He hated him that was obvious. Then he agreed, grudgingly.

Mrs Jones handed him his plane ticket. Of course they knew. He sighed.

In four days he would be on a plane to a safe house in the United States. He had four days to pack and say farewell to his old life.

He packed in less than half an hour.

The goodbye took three days.

* * *

**Short, I know. I'm hoping to write more in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: News

**Author's Note:** **No updates for the next week or so. I have exams so I got to go study. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: News**

Alex groaned, trying to ignore his 7 o'clock alarm.

Two weeks had passed since Alex had been living in the US and so far it was a good two weeks. He was going to start school tomorrow so he still had some free time today. Mrs Jones decided he deserved some time off.

Alex slowly got out of bed, tossing the sheets aside. Rubbing his eyes he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over him. It was probably the most relaxing part of the day, well, apart from sleeping. Alex attempted to dry his hair completely, but failed as water still dripped occasionally. As he walked out he heard yelling.

"No! Eagle! Get him!"

He had almost forgot, K-Unit were the ones in charge of keeping him safe.

Alex walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen only to be greeted by a rather strange sight.

Eagle was lying on his stomach on the floor in the middle of the kitchen with Fox was wrestling away a can of soft drink while Snake sitting on Eagle's back, also Wolf was threatening to twist Eagles's arm into a pretzel if he didn't stop yelling.

"Morning Cub!" said Eagle cheerfully when he saw Alex walk in.

"Morning" Said Alex, "What happened?" he asked looking at Wolf.

"Eagle tried to steal some soft drink"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Never give Eagle soft drink. He'll go completely nuts. He almost destroyed Snake's flat once" replied Fox.

"I did not! That's not fair" Eagle whined. "Just one, please?"

"No!" The others exclaimed.

Alex couldn't help but laugh a little. He dodged around the SAS men and opened the fridge taking out some milk to make cereal. He silently ate his breakfast in the kitchen before walking out into the living room.

The teen turned on the television and quickly flipped through the channels. There were a few cartoons and comedy shows but it was mostly news. He stood up and was about to turn the TV off when a headline caught his attention.

WORLDWIDE MASSACRE

He called out to the others, "Wolf, Fox, Snake, Eagle. You guys might want to see this".

The other four came into the living room.

"What is it…" Fox trailed off as he saw the headlines. They all glanced at each other then slowly sat down as the news reporter began to talk.

"At 3pm, last Thursday, 14 explosions blew up simultaneously in different parts of the globe. Over 7,000 people were killed and around 2,500 were injured. Experts suggest that this was the work of a professional. Police have discovered the bombs were apparently smuggled into airports, shopping malls, tourist attractions and in main cities. They were then set of using a satellite signal. However, the police are still investigating the depth of the damage and who may have been responsible. The countries that were attacked are: Brazil, China, Egypt, Canada, Australia, Spain, France, Mexico and India. We will update you on the progress of the search."

An advertisement took the place of the news.

There was silence.

Internally Alex was grateful that the bombing wasn't near London. He thought about how Jack would react to this. He smiled at his imagination of her reaction, but it was short lived as he thought about thousands of families mourning their loved ones.

"We're lucky we weren't near any of those places." Alex said quietly.

Everyone else just nodded.

* * *

Autumn leaves crunched under the heavy boots of seven men as they chased a slim girl through the forest. Shots were fired, but all missed. The girl weaved in and of the tall oak trees, skilfully navigating her way out of the forest whilst losing the men behind her.

The sun was setting on the horizon and a chilly breeze swept through the trees whisking leaves into the air. The girl ran out of the forest and up a small hill stopping once she reached the top. Slightly out of breath she sat down and surveyed her surroundings with blue eyes. She was about two kilometres away from the ocean. The girl stood up once again and began running towards the sea. Her long, straight dark brown hair flew behind her. Her footsteps were never heard, nor seen.

The men had lost her trail and were going to be severely punished.


End file.
